1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of media technology. More particularly, this invention relates to the art of performing a function based on the reception of information corresponding to broadcast data.
2. Background
Numerous advances in media technology have been made in recent years. The number of media sources has increased, and the volume of information from each source has increased. For example, innovations include internet "appliance" devices used with televisions to access the internet, digital satellite broadcasts which can provide a viewer with hundreds of channels of audio and video programming, and home computer packages designed especially for audio/video applications. As media technology progresses, the lines between video, audio, and interactive media become more obscure. An individual may become overwhelmed with the flood of information and entertainment available.
Innovations have also made media information more accessible and meaningful to a wider range of users. For example, subsidiary or hidden information, such as closed caption text, can be synchronously broadcast with a television program so that the closed caption text corresponds to the dialogue of the program. Real time closed captioning is also frequently available for live broadcasts.
Other examples of innovations which take advantage of subsidiary information include toys for children. A toy can be placed near a television which is receiving subsidiary information. The toy can receive the subsidiary information from the television, and be programmed to respond accordingly. For instance, a stuffed animal toy can be sold with a video tape of children's songs with corresponding subsidiary information. The toy could be made to sing along with the songs as the video tape is played on the television.
The programming guide is another innovation in media technology designed to help a user sort through the mass of media choices. Many cable providers broadcast a programming guide on a cable channel. A viewer can select the channel and view a scrolling grid which displays the channel, time, and title of programming scheduled for the immediate future. Some programming guides also display codes that allow a user to select a particular program to view or record. For example, a viewer may be able to order a pay-per-view program or program a video cassette recorder to record a selected program from the codes in the programming guide. A programming guide may also provide a viewer with rating information so that unsuitable programming can be identified.
A need remains, however, to provide additional means by which a user can recognize and select pertinent information and entertainment from the onslaught of massive volumes of information. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a method and apparatus that takes advantage of these and other innovations in media technology to automatically perform predetermined functions to improve a user's access to relevant information and preferred entertainment.